hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 111
September 4th: Part 10 (9月4日(10), Kugatsu Yokka (10)) is the 111th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The Phantom Troupe is seen outside the train station listening to Kortopi giving the directions of the Scarlet Eyes. Chrollo tell the Troupe to prepare to intervene. He gives Pakunoda the order to question him (Squala) once captured and that Nobunaga may do as he wishes. As the Troupe dashes off, Kurapika, who ditches the car due to traffic, begins to tail them. Kurapika tells Leorio to wait there until he gives further instructions. Killua, along with Melody, call Kurapika and tells him that the Troupe is on the run. Killua becomes shocked when he learns that Kurapika is already after them. The Troupe begins to run along the walls, prompting citizens to question if they're ninjas. Squala is seen in his car driving and complaining about how something would have to happen as he was about to quit. Killua calls Leorio and asks about Gon. Leorio says he went after Kurapika. Killua becomes frustrated that no one is sticking to the plan. He decides to follow them too. Chrollo realizes they were being followed and orders Pakunoda, Nobunaga, and Kortopi to follow the one in front. Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku stop to face the enemy behind them, causing Gon and Kurapika to split and hide. Chrollo tells the two women to keep their Gyo ready. Kurapika prepares for combat, hoping the Troupe steps closer. Gon, worried, steps out and lets the Troupe see him. Gon tells the Troupe he's sorry for following them and that he'll stop. Machi knows that there are two of them and tells the other to step out. Luckily, Killua just arrived and steps out. Machi informs the boys that the rewards on their heads have been retracted. Killua, acting as if he didn't know, asks why. Ignoring the question, Machi restrains the boys and asks Chrollo what to do with them. Chrollo, believing in Machi's intuition, says to keep them alive for now. Chrollo then proceeds to call Phinks and tells him to come to Hotel Beitacle. Gon asks Chrollo how he's able to kill someone with no connection to him. Chrollo giving Gon a fierce look says he isn't sure but it's probably because they have no connection to them. Chrollo then orders Machi to kill the boys if they try to run. Kurapika and Melody are watching from afar. Melody tells Kurapika this mess is his fault and that getting angry won't solve anything. She tells Kurapika that they can still save them but he needs to calm down. She says that no matter who they are, everybody lets their guard down. Kurapika asks if Squala has called them yet. Melody replies no. Squala is seen in his car, stuck in a traffic jam, surrounded by Nobunaga, Pakunoda, and Kortopi. Squala, who gets out of his car and releases all of his dogs, realizes this is where he will die. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_111 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc